Fiduspawn
by Squirthasblueglasses
Summary: Tavros starts on the Fiduspawn adventure he's been waiting 5 sweeps for. Updates every other day.
1. Starting an Adventure

Today was Tavros Nitram's fifth wriggling day. This came without much fanfare, like all other wriggling day before it. However, this wriggling day was special to him. This was the wriggling day he had been waiting sweeps for. The day that he could begin his adventures he's been waiting sweeps for.

Tavros's respiteblock was filled with posters and plushies of Fiduspawn related items. Since his wrigglerhood, he was obsessed with these things. His lusus was the gym leader of the Town of Rock and Roads, after all. Well, he didn't exactly have a lusus. The trolls that lived for Fiduspawn were raised by other Fiduspawn players, ensuring the rightful instruction of new players. Because of the numerous gym responsibilities that his lusus held, Tavros almost never saw him.

He flipped through his Encyclopedia of Fiduspawn he received during the last Twelfth Perigee's Eve. He wasn't exactly looking forward to lugging around this gigantic tome all around Alternia. It was one of the many necessities of a breeder, though. Unlike other trolls that began their adventures to fight alongside their Fiduspawn, Tavros decided a long time ago he wanted to be a breeder. He imagined how horrible it would be a fighter, considering his strong bond with the beasts. Some of his friends ranted about how wonderful of a fighter he would be, considering Tavros had the ability to commune with the various Fidubeasts. But he couldn't bear to make them do such barbaric things! Instead, he would force them to breed with other beasts, destroying their free will to find a mate of their own. It was much less barbaric than fighting.

He turned on his husktop and ran through the names on his Trollian. Many of his friends hadn't talked to him in weeks; this didn't worry him too much. They were all probably working on their adventures. He was just a little disappointed that they hadn't sent him any airmail or something depicting their journeys. One of his main priorities on his adventure was not only to raise and breed his beasts, but also to find his old buddies.

There was one person on, though. Before he could open up a chat window and talk to them, she opened one first and started typing.

:33 hi tavfuros!

nEPETA,

hI THERE,

yOU ARE ACTUALLY THE ONLY ONE HERE, aNYMORE

:33 i know! its really furustrating

:33 but youre leaving tomorrow, right?

:33 im going to miss you!

yES, i AM LEAVING, bUT I THINK I'LL TRY TO KEEP IN TOUCH,

yOU KNOW,

bECAUSE I KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE, lEFT ALONE BY OTHER PLAYERS,

:33 you dont have to do that!

:33 i know you n33d to go have fun on your own for right now

:33 and im leaving in a little while, you dont have to worry about me

aRE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?

:33 im

:33 pawsitive

oKAY I WALKED RIGHT INTO THAT ONE,

:33 h33 h33!

:33 when i start on my journey ill fly you over some mail

:33 and arrange to m33t in purrson, right?

aBSOLUTELY,

:33 alright! go get some sl33p, tavfuros! you have a long adventure ahead of you!

:33 s33 you soon!

She disconnected shortly after that, before he could say goodbye. But she was right, sleep sounded pretty good.

The phone rang from the wall, and Tavros walked over to pick it up. It was his lusus! A big grin grew on the troll's face as he spoke to him about his plans for adventure. First he would go around the whole Beta region and collect every Fidubeast that would serve him well. He expected that this would take about a sweep, but his lusus corrected him and said it could take maybe three, if he was going at a reasonable pace. There were also some great nuggets of advice from the man, saying that Tavros would get so much more ground covered if he found a couple of aspiring Fiduspawn Masters to tag along with. Tavros nodded and promised he'd try to find a couple comrades. He told him about his initial plans about finding his online buddies and talking to them, which seemed acceptable to his lusus.

His lusus told him to go to Professor Scratch's office first thing the next night. Tavros agreed, and promised not to oversleep. He said his first destination would be the gym at the Town of Rock and Roads, and said goodbye. He put the phone back on the hook.

Tavros glanced at the clock, realizing how late it was. It wouldn't be any use to sleep in and miss his chance of getting a wonderful starter! Well, it wasn't as if some of the starters weren't wonderful, but he wanted to choose himself. Tomorrow, he would walk to the Professor's house, and he would be blessed with his first Fidubeast! Tavros got into his golden pajamas and leapt into his recoopracoon. This was going to be an exciting life, he thought to himself. It was going to be so sweet.


	2. The Professor's Office

Tavros did oversleep. He overslept and had to run to the Professor's house in his pajamas. _How embarrassing_, he thought.

He didn't even have time to put on shoes, and by the time he got there he had small brown cuts all on the balls of his feet. There wasn't time to do anything for his appearance, so he looked like even more of a loser than he usually did. To top it all off, there was a parade out in front of the professor's house. Most of them started laughing at him.

"Are you all here to get a Fidubeast?" he asked, scanning the crowd.

A troll standing next to him sneered. "No, we're celebrating the maiden voyage of Vriska Serket, who will obviously become the ultimate Fiduspawn master."

His eyes shot to the ground. "Oh. Alright."

Wait, what was that about Vriska Serket?

Just then, a troll with long black hair and unsymmetrical horns grandly stepped out of the house. She flipped her hair and showed off her first Fidubeast: a white spider-like beast that was about the size of a kitten, but judging by the faces of the crowd, there was some potent force that this little spider held. From studying Fidubeasts his whole life, Tavros could identify that it was none other than a rare Arachny, a beast that was almost never given to beginners.

She seemed awfully proud of this starter, and showcased it obnoxiously. Vriska looked over at Tavros, still in his pajamas, and cackled at his discontent. She pointed squarely at him and scoffed, "See, THAT'S the kind of trainer I will never be! Hey, Tavdork! Don't you know how to look the part?" She hadn't said anything funny, but instantly the crowd burst into laughter, as if they were pressured into it.

Vriska had antagonized Tavros for as long as he could remember. When he turned one sweep old, she shoved grub sauce down his trousers. Another time, she snuck into his hive when he was asleep and put gum all in his hair. Recently, she was employing more passive aggressive antagonization, such as her Vriska-brand backhanded compliments and sly insults.

She nodded to the crowd, and ran off toward the next town, eager to start her adventure. The parade followed her away, disregarding Tavros completely.

He tried to ignore her, and knocked on the Professor's door. He wanted his starter, and by golly, he was going to get one! The door creaked open, and Professor Scratch greeted the boy.

"Why, Tavros Nitram. I have been expecting you for a few hours now."

"I sort of overslept…"

"Oh, but I anticipated you would do such a thing as that. Please, come in."

Tavros stepped into the house, which was an overwhelming green mansion. Everything that could be green was green, and everything that couldn't possibly be green was still green. Many bowls of candy were lying around everywhere, too many bowls and flavors to count. Sitting in the corner was a young troll girl, with her nose buried in a copy of _Trollguide for Fidubeasts_: _Don't Get Caught! _She looked up at Tavros for a split second, and immediately shot her head back down. Was she being kept here by the Professor? God, this guy was really weird.

"Unfortunately, your little friend took my last starter I was willing to give away,"

"Wait, then how am I supposed to start my journey?

"You don't. You wait until your next wriggling day."

"What? But I can't believe this, I've waiting for this for sweeps! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Just study more until next sweep, you'll be perfectly fine." The Professor started edging Tavros out of the room, when he got a call. "Excuse me, Tavros Nitram. While I go answer this phone, help yourself to those candies over there. I am an excellent host, after all."

He ran out of the room to speak with the stranger on the phone for a couple of minutes, allowing Tavros to search around the room without any supervision. He walked over to the girl in the corner first. Upon closer inspection, she had two massive-sized rams horns and wore rather scandalous and skimpy clothing. Her hair was pulled up, which kept it out of her face as she was slouching over her book. The table next to her held a few Fiducubes and a drink, which most likely belonged to her.

"Are you his daughter?" Tavros said, gesturing into the room that the Professor scurried off to.

She stayed silent, but looked up at him and frowned, but not as if she was angry at him. She seemed more disappointed, like there was an important battle that she faced and lost. Quietly, she shook her head and handed the large book to Tavros, who didn't take it at first; upon further nudging and pushing he finally accepted the gift.

"…Thanks, I guess. I don't really need it, though."

She sighed and took a sip of her drink. With a quiet and hoarse voice, she murmured, "You will."

After staring at her for a couple more minutes, Professor Scratch walked back through the door.

"Tavros Nitram," he began, "I do have a way for you to begin your journey this sweep."

"Really?"

"A friend of mine is sending over a starter from his house. Just allow me to make some preparations first."

He patted the girl on the back and walked with her into another room.

A machine in the back of the room pooped out a small host plush. Later, the Professor came back into the room alone, without the girl in sight.

"Take that, it will probably hatch sometime soon. And also take these," he handed Tavros a small maroon device and some small cubes, "The red thing is a Fidudex. It will identify any type of Fidubeast you encounter on your journey. You won't have to lug around an Encyclopedia all the time. And those cubes are Fiducubes. They can hold your Fidubeasts so you don't lose them."

"What about Oogonibombs?"

"You only need those for breeding."

"What if I want to breed them?"

"I can't help you there, then. I know nothing about breeding. Just get along on your journey, Tavros Nitram. I can't help you any further."

Tavros tried to thank the professor, but was pushed out of the house before he could say anything. He decided to gather his things from his hive and start on his journey immediately.

Tavros didn't bother taking his encyclopedia (he had a Fidudex now, anyway) or any other heavy things; he simply packed a backpack full of essentials for life. He collected quite a bit of money over his five sweeps, but thought it would be best if he stored most of it at the first bank he came to. Because of the girl's words, he figured he could take the book she gave him, at least. He eagerly waited for his Host Plush to hatch him out his first Fidubeast, but no Fidubeast came from it. Tavros decided to head out on his journey without waiting for it to hatch.


	3. Getting the Starter

Tavros found himself at the tall grass, hesitant to walk into it. This was where wild Fidubeasts roamed, and Tavros lacked protection from his unhatched starter.

He sat down and cracked open the _Trollguide for Fidubeasts_: _Don't Get Caught! _

**Chapter 1: The Basics of Fiduspawn**

** Really, you're going to try and read the basics here, in a goddamned survival manual? Maybe that's the first clue of your complete incompetence and that you should just allow yourself to be taken by the Fidudex right here, right now: natural selection is a fucking wonderful thing, after all! But if you insist on being a complete run-down lowblooded uneducated moron, hey! That's completely fine by me. No skin off my nose, no sir. Go ahead and read the next section. But if you want to try and actually be competent for once, skip this and go to the chapters that might actually save your life. Otherwise, spend as much time as you need reading these basic instructions that will never help you beyond the scope of tiny little wiggler games for pants-shitting buffoons. **

** So these are the basic rules and functions of the game, it's completely simple.**

** 1. There are these things called Fidubeasts, they're kind of important. If I have to explain what these little fuckers are, just close the book. Just close the fucking book, you don't deserve my knowledge. **

** 2. Fiducubes. You use them to catch Fidubeasts. It hops in the air three times before the little bastards are forever in your clammy little grubby not-washed and stinky hands. Try not to suffocate them.**

** 3. Battles. They're pretty fucking important. This is how you get your Fidubeast stronger. Figure this shit out yourself, please.**

** 4. I was going to put some shit about breeding here, but who in their right mind actually gives a shit about that? Nobody sane, that's who. Breeding is for wimpy little girls and wigglers that can't get their think pans wrapped around the idea that fighting is a necessity. I'm not coddling you fuckers.**

** 5. That's it.**

** 6. That's all about Fiduspawn that's really important. **

** As you can see, these instructions are pretty fucking complicated. Try not to get your outwardly facing throbbing bone bulge caught in an aerial fanning device, you pathetic excuses for beast tamers.**

This wasn't the easiest to read, not to mention how insulting it was. He whipped out his Fidudex and fiddled with it. He pushed a bright blue button right under the touch screen, and an electronic voice buzzed to him.

"Hello, this is the automated voice and personality that will guide you along your journey of being a Fiduspawn Master."

"I'm actually trying to be a breeder…"

The Fidudex beeped. "Calculating…Alright. I will guide you along your journey of being a Fiduspawn Breeder. You can ask any question at all, I am now informed on how to guide you along on your journey. Do you have a question right now?"

This was pretty cool, he thought.

"Yes, I am wondering why my starter isn't hatching from its host plush."

"Please have patience. Starter Fidubeasts are much more powerful from their wild counterparts and take a while to hatch."

Great, so Tavros was stuck there. There wasn't any safe way of getting through the grass without running into a wild Fidubeast. However, he remembered he had his Fiducubes with him. Maybe he could catch a really weak Fidubeast to protect him until his starter hatched.

Tavros tentatively climbed into the grass, watching out for a good beast to catch. Out in the distance, he spotted a little purple one. Most Fidubeasts were purple in hue, so he knew it was a good common one to pick. Tavros pulled out his Fidudex and pointed it at the small beast. It beeped and showed a loading screen, and finally spoke.

"That is a Hosarani. It is the most basic Fidubeast. Don't even bother catching it, it's useless."

"I'm only going to catch it so I can get through the tall grass!"

"Fine, don't listen to me.

Tavros brought out one of his Fiducubes and launched it at the Hosarani. In Fiduspawn, a Fidubeast will try and break out of the Fiducube. Only a cube that hops three times has a guarantee that the Fidubeast will not break out of the cube. However, the weaker the beast is, the less likely it will break out of the cube. This Hosarani looked weak enough. He launched the cube at the beast. It hopped once, then twice, then three times…

There! He had caught his first Fidubeast!

He ran to the Fiducube and picked it up. Tavros looked down at the tiny Fiducube, proud of his modest accomplishment.

Tavros glanced at the road before him. There was a small stream flowing next to the road, and it seemed as if the road lead to a forest. Even though the road covered most areas, there were still some areas where he would have to trudge through tall grass. He wasn't sure how handy Hosarani would be in those patches, but you could never be too careful!

Tavros started down the road, humming to himself. Whenever he came to a patch of grass, he would quickly hop through it. After all, he didn't want to fight any beasts if he didn't have to. They were just too cute!

Tavros turned on the Fidudex again.

"How far until the Town of Rock and Roads?"

"Just under one mile."

Tavros ignored the Fidudex, and kept walking. Up ahead, he saw a flock of wild Fidubeasts. They were purple, and looked like small eagles, with pointy beaks and beady eyes. He pointed the Fidudex toward them.

"That is a flock of Pocari. Pocari are the most vicious first-tiered Fidubeasts, who feed on unhatched host plushies, such as the one you are currently holding."

"What?"

"That means you should probably run away before they eat your starter."

Tavros, taking the Fidudex's advice, ran further down the road. When he steered his head to see behind him, the flock was following close behind. He tried to run faster, but started to tire out before he was safe. In his carelessness, he tripped on a rock and flew into the stream beside the road. The flock suddenly became uninterested in him.

The current in the stream was fast, and Tavros was unable to regain his balance to get himself out.

"At least I don't have to walk in the tall grass," he said.

However, straight up ahead, Tavros saw a huge waterfall. And he was right in the path of said waterfall.

Yeah, this wasn't good.


End file.
